Princesses, Witches and Bachelors, Oh My!
by Marauder-In-Disguise
Summary: A Criminal Minds fairytale! With a certified 80% more plot than your average Hans Christian Anderson!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – AU, crack!fic, fairy-novella as opposed to a tale…call this what you will :) I just know I had a great time writing it. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except my tendency to insert mild satire wherever I think I can get away with it ;) **

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a princess called Emily Ravenhair. She lived with her father, King Jason, her younger sister Jennifer Goldencrown and twenty servants, her favourite of whom was her lady-in-waiting, Penelope. In many ways, Emily was the perfect princess; kind, patient, beautiful…and totally kickass. Her father was a mildly paranoid monarch, and so he had insisted that she learn to defend herself from a very young age. Emily practised self-defence every day with her bodyguard, Anderson. She always thought her father rather silly and over prepared until the day that the witch Erin Blackheart sent her fiercest warrior, Ian of the Green Valley, to try and capture the princess so she could lock her up in the tallest tower and blackmail the king. Emily, with a ladylike roll of her eyes, had proceeded to kick his butt and drag him to the deepest dungeon. He was still languishing there, and when she was feeling sad she thought about him down there and didn't feel nearly so bad.

Emily was perfectly content with her life. Her father, the king, was a gentle and loving parent, if a little distracted by his kingly duties. Her sister, Jennifer, was her best friend and closest confidante; Jennifer had learned everything she knew from her older sister and was just as capable of causing damage to mere men as her. In the courtly archery competitions, Jennifer had the best shot of anyone in the castle, and had once shot a troll who tried to eat Penelope when they were crossing a bridge. She kept the head of the troll on the wall above her bed, as testament not only to her skill but also the rather macabre streak that disconcerted her father and amused everyone else a great deal. Penelope, for her part, was one of the cleverest people the sisters had ever met. The king had a vast library, and Penelope was the best at finding anything that anyone needed to know. She was also a happy woman, always smiling, and Emily loved her dearly. Everyone did, even King Jason, who sometimes complained that Penelope's cheery nature gave him a headache.

Yes, Emily was very happy. So it came as rather a rude awakening when one day King Jason called her to him whilst he was at court. He sat straight backed in his chair, his brow furrowed deeply in contemplation. Emily often felt sorry for her father; he worked very hard, and felt the pains of his subjects as though they were his own. Erin Blackheart often inflicted famine upon the lands, and King Jason worked hard to make sure that everyone had enough to eat. Emily kissed his forehead and, being rewarded with a rare smile, took her place at his side. He grasped her hand and began to speak.

"My daughter," he said, "When your mother died, I made her a promise that when I thought you were ready, I would make sure you married a good man. That time has finally come."

Emily was horrified.

"But father, I don't want to get married!"

"Please Emily," he pleaded, "I wish to pass my kingdom on to you when I die, but you must be married to inherit. It's the law."

"Then I would rather be landless!" Emily cried, "I'd rather be poor than submit to a man I do not love."

King Jason looked hurt and pulled away, clasping his hands together.

"Do you think I would choose for you and allow you no say? I love you, my child, and I want you to be happy. You can choose your husband."

"But I do not know any men," she said, feeling guilty to have caused him pain, "How am I to choose?"

"I have invited the four most eligible bachelors from all four lands to stay at the palace. Get to know them, and only then must you make your choice."

The princess still wasn't happy with the situation, having been recently studying _'Feminisme For The Moderne Womane'_, but she wanted desperately to make her father happy and so she didn't argue any more. She ran all the way to her chambers at the top of the tower and found Jennifer and Penelope embroidering a vast tapestry of a battle scene, with more attention paid to the blood puddles than the actual action. With a groan, Emily threw herself on to her bed and sighed dramatically. When neither of them lifted their eyes, Emily sighed louder and then cleared her throat. Eventually Jennifer looked up.

"What's wrong, Em?"

"Father tells me it is time to get married. He's invited the four most eligible bachelors in the land to stay here and says I must choose one."

"How horrible!" Jennifer said, "Did you not show him _'Feminisme For The Moderne Womane'_?"

"I didn't have time. You know I cannot argue with him."

"Well, I think it could be exciting to have some handsome gentlemen around for a while," Penelope said wickedly, her eyes shining, "And you know your father will not force you to marry one if you do not like _any_ of them."

"Pen is right, Em," Jennifer said, her blood puddles abandoned temporarily, "It could be fun, if only for a while."

"You don't understand," Emily sighed, "I just don't want to get married."

"Never say never, my sweet," Penelope said, "The world turns in mysterious ways."

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thanks for the alerts and reviews :)**

**For disclaimer see chapter one**

Very early the next morning, Princess Emily put on her cloak and crept outside. The stable boy, Kevin, put his book down for long enough to saddle Sergio, Emily's midnight black stallion, and she rode into the nearby small village of Quantico. She was on her way to visit the good witch, Elle Greentree, who she hoped would be able to tell her what to expect of the men on their way to woo her. Despite the early hour, Elle was awake and brewing a large pot of tea, and Emily's favourite cup was already on the table. She tied Sergio to the fence and went inside.

"I knew you'd be coming," Elle said unnecessarily. Emily rolled her eyes and helped herself to tea. Elle sighed.

"Would it hurt you to pretend to be more amazed by what I can do? Your apathy is most discouraging."

"I'm sorry," Emily smirked, and then raised her voice an octave, "How did you know, Madam Greentree? Your magical abilities continue to astound and delight me."

"And don't forget it," Elle nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she took a seat at the table, "Now, Miss Emily, what can I do for you?"

Elle's total disregard for authority was part of the reason that the princess was so fond of her. Her sharp sense of humour was the other part.

"I thought I needed to pretend to be amazed? I assumed you would know why I was here."

"I'm trying to be more accessible. People get annoyed if I presume to know their business."

Elle was the only person who had the power to render Emily speechless and she revelled unashamedly in her skill. Eventually, Emily laughed.

"You win, Madam Greentree, as always. Now will you help this mere mortal or not?"

"As you asked so nicely, I will. But after tea. I need tea first."

They carried their steaming cups through to the back of Elle's house, where she kept her witching paraphernalia. Emily had heard of some witches who favoured crystal balls, but Elle said that they were a ridiculous shape to pack when travelling and were therefore probably invented by a man. She favoured instead a flat crystal plate which doubled as a mirror when she wasn't snooping. The plate itself was propped against a sheep's skull that doubled as a candle holder; she was nothing if not practical. They pulled chairs up to the plate and, after briefly rearranging her hair, Elle raised her hands and twisting shapes the colour of storms began to gather. She glanced at the princess.

"Do you want full biographical details or a taster? I can do both."

"I imagine I'll be hearing plenty from them," Emily sighed, thinking wistfully about how the vast majority of gentlemen she had met were perfectly capable of sharing their life stories, and did so at great length and volume, "Make it a taster. I just want to know what I'm up against."

"Alphabetical or chronological by age?"

Emily's dark look served only to widen Elle's smile, but the witch remained silent and concentrated her efforts on the plate. The steely greys turned steadily to red and orange, and then Emily found herself gazing at a solitary figure on a white horse. The man was old, perhaps even the same age as her father, but trim and rather good-looking. His dark hair was threaded with grey, as was his neatly maintained beard, but it only made him look more refined. He was chewing on a sprig of fresh mountain grass and seemed to be in no hurry.

"This is King David, of the mountain lands to the north," Elle said, "He is revered amongst his people as a brilliant leader."

"He is a king and yet he is alone," Emily mused, thinking of the entourage her father was forced to travel with, "Is he not afraid of bandits?"

"King David is more than capable of defending himself," Elle said, indicating the sword strapped securely to his belt, "And he is a loner by nature. It would take a strong woman to scale his boundaries and conquer his heart. Many have tried, none have succeeded."

"OK, so we have a grumpy old man. Good start. Who's next?"

Elle waved her hands again and the king disappeared. The colours swirled purple and melted into the shape of a ship with the wind catching its brightly coloured sails. The deck swarmed with cheerful looking crew, but Emily's eyes were drawn to the man stood by the helm. He was tall, dark skinned, and incredibly handsome; dressed in simple velvets, he smiled as he joined in with his crew's songs in a rich baritone.

"This is Prince Derek, of the desert lands far to the south," Elle whispered, "His mother, the queen, is desperate for him to settle down and marry. His love of battle worries her."

"He's perfect," Emily sighed, "What's wrong with him?"

"What makes you think anything is?"

"Oh come on! A prince, handsome, obviously popular with his people. Why _isn't_ he married yet?"

"Your cynicism will kill you one day," Elle said airily, "Although you aren't far wrong. Prince Derek likes women too much to marry just one, if you understand me."

"I sure do. What's my next surprise?"

The colours swirled green, and the plate came into focus on a young man sat at a desk, scribbling in a ledger. His brown hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it impatiently away, as though his ideas were close to escaping him and he needed them to be written down before they could. Emily watched him curiously; of all she had seen so far, he looked the least like a potential husband.

"This is Doctor Spencer Wordsmith. He is the youngest academic at our university and a great favourite of your father."

"What is his field?"

"Everything," Elle shrugged, "He is the cleverest person I have ever come across. He knows medicine, history, theology, mathematics, the sciences…you name it, he knows it."

"Impressive," Emily conceded, "But let me guess. Awkward. Socially inept. Struggles to hold a coherent conversation."

"The fact that you did not pose those as questions tells me that you do not need an answer. Shall we go four for four?"

"I don't see how it could get much worse," Emily said glumly.

Elle's dark chuckle didn't make her feel any better.

The swirls turned blue, and came to rest on a small party riding through a cool looking forest. The focus came on a dark haired, serious looking man on a brown warhorse. Emily gasped; he was very handsome, even with a frown on his face."

"This is Sir Aaron, leader of the army of King Max of the forest lands to the west, and the closest that the old man has to a son."

Emily ran a critical eye over the rest of Sir Aaron's party and noticed one odd thing.

"Who is the child?" she asked, pointing towards a small boy riding a pony close to Sir Aaron's side.

"His son, Jack. Sir Aaron has been married before. It is a sad story that I have no right to tell you. You will have to find out for yourself."

Elle waved her hands for one last time and the plate went blank. The witch gazed at the irritated looking princess, needing no magic powers to tell what she was thinking.

"What part of the phrase 'eligible bachelor'," Emily said slowly, "Indicates that a grumpy old man, a womanising prince with a hero complex, a reclusive genius and a knight with very obvious baggage would be good candidates for marriage? What is my father thinking?"

"Has the king ever let you down before?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then you must trust him. Besides," Elle chuckled, "You should see the ones he _didn't_ put on the list."

"I'm good," Emily said hastily, "My imagination is doing all the hard work for me."

At that moment, there was the sound of another horse clattering into the yard and Anderson burst into the cottage.

"Princess!" he gasped, his hands on his knees, "You know you aren't supposed to wander without me!"

"Forgive me, Anderson," she simpered, batting her eyelashes and trying not to think of _'Feminisme For The Moderne Womane'_, "I just wanted to visit Madam Greentree and I didn't want to wake you. Please forgive me."

Anderson stared at her, and for an added effect she tossed her hair. That did it.

"You do not need my forgiveness, Princess. Now let us leave. Your father expects you for breakfast."

"Lead the way, brave Anderson," she giggled, rolling her eyes at Elle as she followed her bodyguard from the little house, "See you soon Madam Greentree. Thank you so much for the tea."

"You're welcome, highness. Any time you need tea again, you know where I am."

It was testament to Emily's upbringing and manners that she managed not to comment when Anderson said, with a very earnest look, "Highness, you do _know_ that tea is available at the castle?"

**T.B.C**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and alerts so far!**

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

In her few remaining days of freedom, Emily spent every spare moment she had in the library trying to find a loophole in the law that meant she wouldn't have to be married in order to inherit. Penelope gamely joined her and spent hours searching through heavy and dusty tomes that looked like they hadn't been read in decades, and probably hadn't. She didn't tell anyone but Jennifer what they were doing so she wasn't quite sure how, on the last night before their arrival, King Jason was able to turn to her and say, "Has your search been successful?"

Emily could feel herself blushing as she looked sharply at her sister, who shrugged elegantly and turned back to her roasted venison.

"Jennifer didn't tell me anything," the king said mildly, smiling at his youngest daughter, "I'm afraid I know you rather better than you think I do. So I will ask again – have you been successful?"

"No," Emily said sullenly, spearing a piece of carrot and gazing at it moodily, "And you knew I wouldn't, didn't you?"

"If there was a way around it, my child, I would have found it long ago."

"But you're a king! Couldn't you just change the law?"

"I would need the support of all my noblemen to do so, and you know how difficult they can be. Why do you think I do not want you to marry one of them?"

The question hung in the air as the servants cleared away the main course and laid out the desert plates. For once, the fruit pastries that Emily loved so much didn't look so tempting and when Jason wasn't looking she slipped them into a napkin to give to Kevin later. The servants were fed well but such luxuries were usually kept for the kings and his daughters.

"Emily, do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do, father."

"Then please trust me now. Give them all a chance. They are good men."

"Yes father," she murmured, toying with her spoon, "And you promise that if I do not like any of them, you won't make me choose."

"I promise," Jason said reaching out to grasp her hand, "We'll just offer them your sister instead."

Jennifer's head shot up, her eyes wide and her mouth full of pastry, as she sought to swallow her food and her indignation.

"I beg your pardon?" she eventually managed to choke.

"Ah, so you were listening," the king smiled, winking at Emily, "And here I was thinking that your dessert was more important than your sister."

Jennifer pulled a face and pointedly put another spoonful in her mouth. Emily looked at her father and they both began to laugh. They laughed for so long that eventually Jennifer had to join in. It felt good to laugh with the king, and it only occurred to Emily as she was laid in bed later that night that perhaps the reason she was most upset was because marriage would mean leaving her father and Jennifer. Her sadness was for them. She wasn't sure if that made it better or worse.

_**-ONCEUPONATIME-**_

The next day, Emily hid in her tower with Penelope and hoped that if she was quiet enough, her father might just forget about her. She sat moodily in the window and watched as the men arrived one by one; King David first, then the doctor, Spencer, then Prince Derek and, lastly, Sir Aaron. As evening fell and the first of the stars twinkled like a scattered handful of magic dust, Penelope quietly took the dress Emily was supposed to wear and pointedly lay it on the bed.

"Don't make me go," Emily sighed, standing even as she protested, "Can't I just die here?"

"In your dreams, Princess Pernickety," Penelope chuckled, "Your father would climb this tower himself and carry you down if you tried it."

"Oh yes," Emily groaned, slipping the crimson red dress over her head and turning to allow Penelope to tie it at the back, "My father. The only flaw in my cunning plan."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you look beautiful."

"You always say that, Pen."

"That's because it's always true," Penelope grinned, placing her hands on either side of Emily's head and kissing her on the forehead. A knock on the door signalled Anderson's arrival and taking a deep breath, Emily walked forwards to face her future.

The grand hall of the castle had been decorated in the deep red and black colours of the coat of arms, as was the tradition when hosting guests. The footmen stood around the edge of the room, dressed in matching uniforms. When the valet announced her, the quiet chatter in the room faded and all eyes turned to her. She searched the room, her gaze passing over the now familiar faces of the four men, and found her father. He smiled warmly, taking her arm and leading her towards King David. The older man grinned politely and shook her hand. She noticed a single ring, a black stone set in a gold band, on his finger and a gold bracelet on his wrist.

"Good evening, Princess," he said, "I'm glad to be introduced to you at last."

"Your majesty," she curtsied.

"There's no need for any of that," he said good naturedly, "Please, call me David."

Prince Derek was introduced next. He bowed his head and kissed her offered hand, his white teeth bright in comparison to his skin.

"Princess. I've heard so much about you, from my mother and your father."

"Only good things, I hope," she grimaced, fighting the urge to say what was really on her mind – _Hey! My face is up here! _Her father, perhaps sensing her irritation, didn't linger and walked her away quickly towards the young doctor who was standing awkwardly and talking to Jennifer. He seemed to be explaining something to do with architecture and mathematical principles, and although Jennifer was listening politely, Emily could tell her sister was slightly bemused. King Jason silenced the young man with a pat on the arm, and turned him towards Emily.

"Doctor Spencer Wordsmith, this is Princess Emily."

Instead of reaching confidently for her hand, the doctor gave her a nervous little wave and his lips curled in a small smile. Emily, ever the perfect princess, recovered quickly and mirrored his gesture. Jason seemed unperturbed by the unusual behaviour, and Emily realised how much he must like the boy.

"I'm pleased to meet you, doctor," she said encouragingly, "My father speaks very highly of you."

"Thank you," he blushed, "I know all about you of course."

"I've heard you know many things, doctor."

The conversation would probably have continued had the valet not announced two minutes until dinner and her father hurried her to see Sir Aaron. The knight was in the furthest corner of the room; several of his travelling party were mingling but he was alone except for the small boy sat at his feet. Aaron stood as they approached and the boy tucked himself close to his father's side.

"Sir Aaron, my daughter Emily."

"I am pleased to meet you," Aaron bowed stiffly, "And this is my son, Jack."

"Princess," the boy said, performing a perfectly executed bow, "Thank you for having me to stay."

"You are very welcome," Emily said, her lips twitching at the carefully scripted courtesy, "I am always pleased to meet handsome young gentlemen."

The boy blushed and hid his face in his father's leg, and Emily looked up just in time to see a ghost of a smile leaving Sir Aaron's face. In that moment, he looked totally different.

The banquet was extensive; Emily suspected that had she been looking earlier in the day, she would have seen the cook's boy herding the poultry inside with a whip and a chair. The extravagance of formal occasions often made her father uncomfortable, knowing as he did the suffering of his people when the harvest was ruined. Indeed, he was relatively quiet as he picked at his food, and she kept one eye on him throughout the meal. With the other eye, she watched their visitors eating, listening to their chatter rather than joining in. She studiously ignored Prince Derek and his attempts at catching her eye, but apart from that she was pleasantly surprised to see that the other three were ignoring her as well. King David was talking to Jennifer, Doctor Spencer appeared to be busy separating the food on his plate into colour groups and Sir Aaron was supervising his son's valiant attempts at feeding himself. It worried her slightly that she already felt an odd kind of affection for at least two of the men sat around her father's table.

"So," Penelope said later, when Emily and Jennifer had bidden their goodnights and joined her in the tower, "Was it all as bad as you imagined?"

"I suppose not," Emily conceded, wriggling out of her dress and into a night dress, "All of them are perfectly nice and polite, even if Derek needs to watch where he lets his eyes wander to."

"Sounds like my sort of man," Penelope chuckled filthily, "Isn't afraid of telling you what he wants."

"I'd be more comfortable if he kept his demands to himself," Emily said wryly, "Although he was perfectly pleasant."

"Yes he was," Jennifer agreed, "And so was Spencer."

"I'm surprised that you could understand him, Jen."

"Oh I couldn't," she said airily, "Gibberish. But he seemed sincere and that's what matters. King David's nice too. He was telling me all about the customs of his people. It's fascinating."

"And what about Sir Aaron?"

"He's so stern," Jennifer said, "I didn't want to talk to him at all."

"His son is beautiful though," Emily said, "I think the only time Aaron smiled all night was when he was with Jack."

"There's serious baggage there," Penelope said wisely, bending to pull back the heavy covers of the two large beds, "Do we even know what happened to Wife Number One?"

"It's not exactly suitable pre-dinner conversation," Emily rolled her eyes, slipping into bed and putting her feet gingerly on the hot water bottle. On the other bed, Jennifer did the same.

"You should make it a priority," Penelope said, "If he turns out to be some kind of mad murderer, you can cross him off the list."

"With father's full blessing," Jennifer winked, "You can't lose."

**T.B.C**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and alerts :) It's great to know you guys are enjoying this!**

**For disclaimer see chapter one**

It was always pleasant to wander the extensive gardens of the castle, and there was no better time to do so than just after dawn when the first tendrils of young sunlight were brushing the petals of the flowers. The dew soaked ground crunched beneath her boots and Emily breathed in the slight sharpness of the fresh morning air. Besides her, King David reached delicately for a yellow rose.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said, examining the petals.

"It is," Emily conceded with a small smile on her face. She wasn't sure if someone had let slip to the man that she enjoyed early morning walks, but he had appeared at her door that morning, dressed in simple clothing, and asked her to join him.

"I know too few people who appreciate this time of day," he continued, straightening up and re-joining her on the path.

"It's always been my favourite," she said, "My mother used to walk the gardens when I was small. I suppose it reminds me of her."

David's face softened as he looked at her.

"How old were you when she died? If you don't mind me asking."

"Twelve. I'm lucky really. I have memories of her; Jennifer has far fewer."

They walked in companionable silence for a while, and when David offered her his arm at the steep stone steps that led up to the 'secret garden', she thought nothing of taking it and accepting his support. For a man whom Elle Greentree had called a 'loner', he seemed to have a remarkable knack for befriending people and putting them at ease. At the top of the steps, she led him to the carved stone seat that Jennifer called her 'thinking bench'.

"Do you have any family?" Emily asked, once they were seated. David's brow furrowed slightly and she wondered if she might have overstepped a mark that she didn't even know existed. When he had been quiet for too long, she laid a gentle hand on his leg.

"David?" she called softly. He tore his eyes away from the ground and she spoke again.

"I'm sorry if-"

"No, don't be," he reassured her, patting her hand, "I just haven't thought about my brother in a long time. He died, when I was fourteen."

"I'm so sorry," she said, kicking herself for opening her big mouth, "Was he younger than you?"

"Older actually, but he seemed much younger. There was something wrong with his brain, the doctors said. Nothing they could do. As soon as I could write my name I was more advanced than he would ever be."

"That must have been difficult."

"I suppose it was, at times," David nodded, the slight hitch in his voice vanishing as he evidentially lost himself in his childhood, "But I loved Nicholas so much and I know he loved me. My parents worried sometimes about who would inherit the throne but it seemed so far away that they didn't waste much time on that."

"It sounds as though your brother had a lovely life," she said, her mind wandering to some of the desperately hopeless children sometimes abandoned at Elle Greentree's door, "What happened to him?"

"He was nineteen," David said, suddenly finding his hands far more interesting to look at, "We were out riding. We were on a mountain path that the horses knew inside out, but something just went wrong that day. Nicholas' horse threw him and he broke his neck. It took him ten minutes to die and all I could do was hold his hand. We were too far away to get help."

Emily suspected that had the memory been fresher, David would have had more than the wistful tone to his voice that he was exhibiting. As it was, time seemed to have dulled the ache.

"I'm sorry to make you bring it up."

"Don't be," he said quickly, "It's good to think about him. Sometimes I don't think about him enough. Do you know the last thing I remember him saying? That he loved me. It's like he knew something was going to happen."

"He sounds very special."

"He was."

Somewhere in the distance, the bell for breakfast began to ring and Emily gladly took David's arm to begin the descent to ground level. The dewy film that had covered the steps was all but gone, lost to the heat of the morning, and Emily found she did not have to concentrate so hard on not slipping.

"Have you never thought of marriage, David?"

His chuckle rumbled through him and his eyes twinkled.

"I've thought about it plenty of times," he said, "But the right woman has never come along. And once you turn down one you start to get a reputation – some of my servants believe I am nothing more than a womaniser and some think I prefer the company of men."

He laughed again at the discrete widening of her eyes.

"Neither of those are true," he confided, "I just really haven't found the right person."

"Do you think you might have met them now?" she asked, her breath held as he searched her face, and odd and unreadable expression passing over his features.

"I don't know," he said eventually, "I just don't know."

_**-ONCEUPONATIME-**_

When she happened to meet Prince Derek in the library the next day, Emily began to suspect that some sort of schedule for accidental happenstances had been put together behind her back. She didn't have time to ponder though, because Derek didn't seem to understand subtlety and launched straight into a conversation.

She was curled up on the sofa when he wandered in, reading a book about the cultural practices of King David's people – so as to have something to talk to him about – and Penelope was taking the opportunity to catch up on some reading of her own. Derek, who hadn't met her yet, spoke to her first.

"Good afternoon, Madam," he bowed, reaching for her hand, "I do not believe we have yet had the pleasure."

"Honey, I think I'd remember if we had," Penelope breathed, her grip on the prince's hand showing no sign of relenting. Emily stifled a laugh, eager to see how he handled someone with as much gall as him. Far from shrinking away, Derek's smiled widened impossibly and he winked.

"Believe me, you would. Derek, by the way. My name is Derek."

"Penelope. I'm pleased to meet you."

They gazed at one another for a moment too long, until Emily almost felt like removing herself to give them some privacy but then Penelope excused herself with a faint blush and they were left alone. Derek came and sat companionably beside her.

"You should find a book about the lands of my people," he said, acknowledging the title of her book, "Much more interesting than our cousins in the north."

"I'll read both."

"Do you only read books all day, princess?"

"No," she said defensively, before noticing the gentle teasing look on his face, "I like to ride, and I keep birds and practice archery. But of course, you're joking."

"I've learned not to underestimate women," he shrugged, "If you'd met my mother and sisters you would understand."

"Your mother must be a formidable woman. My father tells me that her empire is extensive."

"That's her," Derek said, his eyes shining, "When my father died, she just stepped up and ruled like she was born to do it."

"It sounds like you love her very much."

"It's hard not to," he grinned toothily, "The phrase 'force of nature' was coined for her."

"I'm glad she has never had any qualms with my father. I'm not sure he would be able to withstand that!"

With her book tucked under her arm, she stood up to the background noise of Derek's rich laugh, and found a scrap of paper to mark her place. Then she poured two goblets of sweetened fruit juice from the crystal jug that King Jason insisted should be placed in the library at the start of each day. Handing Derek one, she curled up in her father's favourite chair and breathed in his familiar and comforting scent. Derek was looking at her a little oddly and she realised that perhaps he wasn't quite as slow as she had imagined; her subtle escape to the single chair was not quite as subtle as she hoped. The prince had done much to disprove her theory that he was only interested in one thing, but she suspected they would be more suited to friendship. Derek seemed to get this message rather quickly, and his face cleared as he reached enthusiastically for a book just above his head.

"Sir Kurt Vonnegut? Are you a fan of his writings?"

"He's my favourite," Emily exclaimed, "Is he yours?"

"I love him. My mother had all his works copied for me."

"Well, well Prince Derek. You're full of surprises!"

**T.B.C**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thanks for reviews and alerts :) They make me very happy!**

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

"I'm just wondering which one will turn up next!" Emily said at breakfast the next day, much to Jennifer's amusement, "I don't mind but I wish they'd stop acting as though I hadn't worked them out."

"The male mind is a mysterious thing," Penelope said dreamily, absently spreading butter on bread.

"Oh I don't know," Emily smirked, "I'm pretty certain I know what Prince Derek was thinking yesterday."

"Oh be quiet," Penelope said, "We know he was just being polite for goodness sake. He's a prince and I'm…well, me."

Emily's answer was a defiant crunch of an apple and a raised eyebrow in the direction of her sister.

"And what's this I hear about walks and rides out with a certain king, Jennifer?"

"I'm just keeping him company, Em," Jennifer sighed, "Everyone else brought someone with them. He's lonely, that's all."

"The good doctor came alone," Emily pointed out.

"But he is content to talk with Father and read. David needs company, he just doesn't realise how much."

Her sister, when provoked, could be as stubborn as a boulder in a stream, and Emily knew she had been pushed far enough. Excusing herself, Emily went to find her father. His company would provide some much needed respite from potential suitors.

Or so she thought.

Because Doctor Spencer was sat opposite King Jason, a chessboard between them and a half-finished debate hanging in the air.

"All I am saying is that your people would benefit from some of the innovative crop rotation systems that some of my fellows at the university have been developing."

He moved his bishop.

Jason moved his queen defensively, the click as it hit the board as decisive as his voice when he spoke.

"But Spencer, we barely have enough now. Your systems are untested. I cannot risk their livelihoods."

Spencer didn't answer immediately, moving his knight. With a tiny, satisfied smile, Jason moved his rook and took Spencer's king.

"Checkmate. One day, Spencer, one day."

He kissed Emily's forehead and swept from the room. Spencer was already re-arranging the pieces on the chessboard.

"You play."

It wasn't a question.

She sat down opposite him and promptly moved a pawn, using the time he took to choose his piece to study him more clearly. His long hair, falling in his eyes, half hid the dark circles that betrayed a serious lack of sleep and his bottom lip was bright red from being chewed. They played through five more moves before he even looked at her, and Emily was struck by a sudden thought.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"Playing chess." He sounded almost sincere, and she chuckled.

"I mean at the castle. You're not interested in marriage."

"What makes you say that?"

"You've looked at the chess board more than you've looked at me. I don't mind," she said reassuringly as he opened his mouth to protest, "I just wondered, that's all."

"I don't get much time to talk to your father, and I owe him so much," he admitted, "When he invited me to meet you, I saw an opportunity to speak with him. I have so many ideas that could help ease his burden."

"A noble cause indeed," Emily said, putting down the piece she was holding and looking at the young man with newly found admiration. The compassion in his voice was almost moving and she said, "In that case, I shall have to try and convince my father to listen to you."

"I would appreciate it. I've never met anyone more stubborn."

"You haven't had an argument with me," Emily winked, "Perhaps it's lucky that you don't want to marry me; if you can't handle my father you'd never win with me."

_**-ONCEUPONATIME-**_

The chance encounter that Emily was expecting the next day did not occur. In the late afternoon, she thought about enquiring after Sir Aaron but decided that went against the spirit of the cunningly devised exercise.

So she waited. She saw her sister and King David returning from a stroll around the garden, and saw Prince Derek wander into the library when Penelope was having her evening reading session, but she didn't see Aaron for the whole day.

The next morning, she caught his youngest squire outside.

"Is your master well, Thomas?"

"Y-yes, your majesty," the boy stuttered, "J-Jack was unwell. The master r-refused to l-leave him."

"Thank you," she said, letting him go before he fainted from fear. He scuttled towards the stables and she headed in the opposite direction, unable to bear the thought of Jack being ill. It was rather inappropriate to knock on the door of a gentleman uninvited, but she was a princess and if she couldn't use that fact to her advantage in her own home then when could she?

As it happened – and almost to her disappointment – her rebellion was quashed when Sir Aaron came in the opposite direction with Jack holding tightly to his hand. Jack saw her first and bowed politely, shaking his father's arm as though to remind him to do the same.

"Good morning, princess. Are you well this morning?"

"Yes, thank you. And how are you, Jack? I heard you were unwell."

She didn't miss the look that father and son exchanged, or the tiny shake of the head that Aaron gave.

"I am better, thank you."

"He was tired, I think," Aaron said, all too airily, "Princess, would you care to accompany me on a ride this afternoon?"

"I would be delighted. If Jack would like, my lady-in-waiting Penelope would be glad to have his company. I believe she was thinking of commandeering a corner of the kitchen and making cakes. She needs a strong man to stir."

Jack nodded enthusiastically, "I'm strong! I can help."

"I'll tell her straight away. She'll be so pleased."

With Sir Aaron's mind at ease, Emily went to Penelope to tell her that all plans for the afternoon had turned into cake making.

_**-ONCEUPONATIME-**_

"How did you know?"

They had been riding in silence for over half an hour when Sir Aaron suddenly spoke his question. Emily replied as quickly as if they had been talking the whole time.

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know that I didn't want to leave Jack?"

"The look you gave him. He wasn't ill yesterday, and if he wasn't then he was upset enough for you to feel that you couldn't leave him."

"I thought I did a good job of covering it."

"Is he upset often?"

"Enough."

"What happened to his mother?"

Aaron pulled his horse to a stop and stared incredulously at her, "Can you read my mind?"

"No," she smiled, "I just notice things. You don't have to tell me if you do not want to."

They trotted on in silence until they came to a clearing and Emily leapt down from Sergio's back and drank from the bubbling stream that poured from underneath a rock. Aaron joined her on the ground and they sat on the springy heather whilst the horses grazed.

"My wife-" Aaron faltered, "Was murdered, by an old enemy of mine. He had no quarrel with her and I tried to keep her safe, but he found her."

"My goodness," Emily gasped, the worst scenario she had pictured and dismissed suddenly coming to life in her head, "When?"

"A year ago, maybe a little longer," Aaron swallowed a lump in his throat, "Jack has nightmares."

"Oh," Emily groaned, a horrible thought coming to mind, "Was he there?"

"He hid, like I had taught him to do if there was ever any trouble. But he saw the look in her eyes when she knew she was going to die, and I don't know what he heard. Too much, probably."

Two immediate questions sprang to mind, but from the slightly sick expression on his face she suspected that the first one – namely, what had become of the murderer – did not have an answer she wanted to hear. So she asked the other.

"What was her name? Your wife?"

"Hayley."

He sounded almost surprised when he said it, like the word was one he hadn't spoken in a long while. Emily nodded encouragingly and he kept talking, and eventually the lost look on his face was replaced with something much warmer and she couldn't help but notice how even more handsome it made him look.

And she also couldn't help but notice how much that terrified her.

**T.B.C**


	6. Chapter 6

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

When Emily was awoken the next morning by the frantic ringing of a bell, she knew it wasn't going to be a good day. She glanced at Jennifer's bed but it was empty; that wasn't unusual in itself – Jennifer often went out for an early morning ride. When the bell didn't quieten, Emily pulled on a heavy robe and hurried from her room. The corridors were eerily empty as she broke into a run, almost knocking Penelope flying as the other woman came charging round the corner.

She was crying.

"Pen, what's wrong?"

"It's Jen," Penelope panted, "You need to come now!"

They ran towards the hall, and were greeted by chaos. In other circumstances, it would have amused Emily greatly to see many of their guests in sleeping wear, but with Penelope's comment hanging in the air, the sight just made Emily's heart drop. King Jason, his mouth tight, was crouched next to Jennifer's bodyguard, who was bleeding heavily from a head wound.

"Father?" Emily gasped, "What's happened?"

It was a grim story. Jennifer had gone out for a morning ride with her bodyguard, Will. When they had almost made it back through the forest they had been ambushed by five men, one of whom Will recognised as Ian of the Green Valley and another who he recognised as one of the palace guard, Frank. Will fought them but they were too strong, and had subdued him and taken Jennifer. Kevin, on hearing her screams, had jumped on one of the horses and ridden to the edge of the forest. He'd found Will, barely conscious, and brought him back to the castle, raising the alarm as soon as he could.

"So Frank was an enemy," Jason said weakly.

As the bombshell dropped, the guests muttered amongst themselves. Emily laid a hand gently on Jason's shoulder and felt him tremble. She knew then she would have to take charge.

"My sister must be rescued," she said, drawing the attention of the room to herself, "But Erin Blackheart is cunning and we must be too."

"You say 'we' as though you would be accompanying a rescue party," Prince Derek frowned, "Do you not think your place is at your father's side?"

"No. I am going. I can wield a sword and shoot better than any man. So who is with me?"

Anderson, ever faithful, stepped forwards and took his place at Emily's side. He was followed immediately by Prince Derek, then Sir Aaron and then King David. William stumbled to his feet, despite Jason's protest, and insisted on joining them. When some of Sir Aaron's squires stepped forward, Aaron shook his head.

"We do not need force. There is no point trying to beat a witch with sheer numbers and strength."

"It is three days ride to Erin Blackheart's castle," Emily said, trying not to think about what could happen to her sister in three days, "Be ready to leave in two hours."

And she hurried from the room, before anyone could see the prickling tears in her eyes. Penelope, ever watchful, followed her.

"Are you alright, Em?" she asked, the moment they were in the safety of the tower.

"She must be so scared," Emily half sobbed, "Why did it have to be her?"

"Don't start blaming yourself," Penelope cried, "You'll get her back. It will be alright."

Emily nodded, wiping the back of her hand over her eyes and composing herself.

"You must look after father while I am gone. He will be so worried."

"Of course," Penelope nodded, reaching under the bed and pulling out the saddlebag, "Now what do you want to take with you?"

By the time the bag was ready and Emily was dressed, there came a knock on the door. Penelope opened it to find Sir Aaron standing stiffly on the other side.

"Princess, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Emily nodded and stepped outside, leaving Penelope to finish off with the bag. Aaron's expression was grim, the lightness she had seen only the day before buried once more.

"Princess, will your lady-in-waiting care for my son whilst we are gone? My men are too young to be trusted with him."

"Of course," Emily said, the apologetic look on his face making her stomach ache. As though he was putting her out.

"Is Jack happy?"

"He cried a little when I said I would be away, but only because I said you would be gone too. You seem to have made quite an impression."

The smile crossed his face once again and Emily couldn't help but smile in return. A long moment seemed to have passed before either of them did anything more than stare at each other. Eventually, Aaron pulled himself away and hurried down the corridor, the tips of his ears red. With a shake of her head, Emily turned and went back to her room. It had been a very odd few days.

_**-ONCEUPONATIME-**_

When she arrived outside an hour later, King David and Prince Derek were already mounted. Sir Aaron had his son in his arms, whispering in his ear. Anderson sat companionably next to Will, whose head wound was being dressed by Elle Greentree. Emily went over to them to hear Elle's instructions for care, knowing full well what men could be like for following direction. As Elle straightened up, she surprised Emily by smiling brightly and patting her hand.

"It will be alright. I know you'll be fine."

And with nothing more to say, she melted into the small crowd. As the bodyguards mounted, Emily sought out her father. He was flanked on either side by Spencer and Penelope, who was now holding Jack. Emily kissed her father's cheek and squeezed his hands.

"We'll get her back. Try not to worry."

"Just be careful," Jason whispered, stepping forwards to help her mount Sergio, "I can't lose both of you."

"You won't."

And as she took the lead of the small party, trotting into the sparse trees at the edge of the forest, she tried very hard to believe that she hadn't just lied to her father for the first time in her life.

_**-ONCEUPONATIME-**_

"They came this way," King David said, crouched on the path and examining the hoof prints in the mud, "Five or six hours ago. They're travelling at quite a speed."

"Can you tell if Jennifer is with them still?" Emily asked anxiously. David bit his lip as he looked again, his head tilted to one side.

"I think so. There are prints for five horses here but one set is much deeper than the others. Was one of them particularly big?" he asked of Will, who shook his head, "Then yes. I think she is with them."

"Thank goodness."

David jumped back on his horse and they trotted on. Prince Derek took his turn at riding ahead and Emily could hear him singing to himself, the same songs that she had heard when Elle showed him on his ship. King David and Sir Aaron rode together, talking quietly, as did Anderson and Will behind her. Emily was pleased to be alone, knowing that she wouldn't be good company whilst she was so worried about Jennifer. She listened instead to Aaron and David.

"How close is the witch's castle to King Max's land?" David asked.

"On the very edge of the western frontier," Aaron replied, "Much closer to King Jason than to us. We have had very little trouble with her."

"Are you not concerned she will recognise you and turn her attention to Max? It's not too late for you to turn back. This will make much more trouble for you than any of us."

Emily held her breath, able to see David's point perfectly and hoping Aaron couldn't.

"I know," Aaron said, "And I did think about it."

"So will you?"

"I can't, David," Aaron said under his breath, "If anything happened to Jennifer, how would I ever be able to look Emily in the eye?"

Emily couldn't see David's face but she knew he was smiling even as he spoke wistfully, "Ah, I see. Well, I understand."

"I should think you do," Aaron said, "When we rescue Jennifer we'll be sure to give you two a few minutes alone."

"Shut it, kid," David growled, "I've thrown people in jail for less cheek than that."

Aaron's chuckle sounded like music and Emily looked down at Sergio's back so no one who happened to be looking would see the goofy smile on her face.

**T.B.C**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Thanks for alerts and reviews! You guys are totally awesome :)**

**For disclaimer see chapter one**

After two days hard travelling, the small party settled down for the final night before they would be at Erin's castle. They slipped into a well-practiced routine; Derek and Will went to collect firewood, Anderson began to prepare the food whilst Aaron and David rubbed the horses down and tied their blankets on for the night. Emily went to collect water, kneeling at the closest stream and filling two buckets. On that night however, she heard someone approaching her, and looked up to see King David standing over her.

"Emily, I think we have a problem."

She raised an eyebrow, and he kneeled beside her and took one of the buckets.

"I didn't say anything before because I wasn't sure, but since this afternoon, I have been. We are being followed."

"Do you think it's one of Erin's men?" she said sharply.

"I can't be sure. I just know that there is someone."

"What shall we do?" Emily asked, sitting back on her heels and looking into his worried face. Of all of them, David had the most experience in battle and they deferred to his knowledge quite readily.

"Well," he said carefully, chewing on his lip in what had become a familiar gesture, "I believe we can use it to our advantage. He doesn't know that we are aware of him. If he attacks tonight, then we can deal with it. If he _doesn't_, then we know that he has warned Erin of our approach but we know that she has been made aware of us, so we can be ready for any preparations she has made."

"That makes sense," she nodded, relieved that he had been thoughtful enough to think of a solution before he showed her the problem, "We must tell the others, so they can be on guard for their watches tonight."

"Aaron knows," David confessed, "But I'll tell the boys. You tell Derek."

Back at the camp, Emily joined Derek in building and stoking the fire.

"David thinks we're being followed."

"By who?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"We don't know. He assumes it's one of Erin's men."

"What are we going to do?" he frowned, throwing another log onto the already enormous flame, "Go looking for him?"

Emily explained David's plan, allowing Derek his interruptions, questions and suggestions. His simple idea that they take the watch in pairs rather than alone seemed to settle a lot of nerves, and they ate the food Anderson had prepared in relative peace. David and Derek told stories to pass the time, good naturedly trying to outdo one another with tales of their valour in battle. Once or twice Aaron was persuaded to contribute something but mostly he listened, laughing that same infectious laugh Emily had heard just a few days before. A few times he caught her eye across the fire and smiled, and she wondered how it was that such a delicious cliché – fire, and all it stood for in terms of the human heart– could have presented itself outside of a storybook.

And then she realised that she just didn't care.

_**-ONCEUPONATIME-**_

"Princess, wake up," Derek said, shaking her gently, "Your turn."

With a groan, Emily unwrapped herself from the blanket and rolled away from the fire. Anderson and Will were fast asleep, having taken the first watch, and David was already rolling himself into his blanket having woken Aaron. They talked little as Derek settled down to sleep; Emily rubbed the sleep from her eyes and Aaron built up the dying fire before they split up and patrolled the edges of the clearing, listening carefully for signs of their visitor. When none became apparent, they sat down next to the fire. Emily wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and stared fixedly into the flames. When David had organised them into pairs, he had no qualms in putting Emily with Aaron and grinning wickedly to himself. As much as the older man may have been enjoying himself at the time, Emily was feeling distinctly uncomfortable and she suspected Aaron was as well, judging by the way he stood up every ten minutes to walk around the clearing. She buried herself in a book that Penelope had slipped into her bag, and listened for any noise that seemed out of place.

After one of his walks, Aaron sat down beside her again and she noticed that he had placed himself much closer to her, so close in fact that she could feel the heat from his leg against hers. It was most distracting.

"Are you alright, Emily?" he asked suddenly, his voice cracking from lack of use.

"Why do you ask?"

He gestured to her book, "You haven't turned a page in twenty minutes. I thought that was generally against the rules of book reading."

She laughed and closed the book with a snap, tossing it aside.

"You're right. I suppose I'm just a bit distracted."

"Well no one can blame you. You've every right to be worried about Jennifer."

"I am," she nodded guiltily, wondering if he had sidestepped on purpose, "I've never been away from her for this long."

"You two are very close?"

"Yes. I tell her everything. She's my best friend."

She was unable to keep her voice from catching, and Aaron's sympathetic look was doing nothing to help her. The sensation of being caught between two extremes – fear for her sister and an odd sort of longing – was making her head rush. Misinterpreting her bewildered look as sadness, Aaron reached out and took her hand.

"She'll be alright."

As much as Emily appreciated his sincerity, she was finding it hard to think beyond the weight of his hand around hers, and the blood pounding in her ears. So she wasn't sure if it made it better or worse when Aaron removed his hand and lay back on the bed of leaves that Anderson had fashioned during his watch.

"I don't know what to do," he said.

"About what?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he replied, bringing a hand up to massage his forehead, "I was humouring King Max. And now – now I'm here and…"

He trailed off, looking at her pleadingly, and Emily hoped that she was getting the right message because nothing seemed more important right then than kissing him.

So she did.

Emily had never kissed anyone before, but she'd read a thousand stories and she prided herself on having a vague idea of what should be happening. She put a hand under his head and helped him sit up, pressing her lips almost desperately to his. He moved his own hand to pull her closer and for a moment she didn't know where she ended and Aaron began. But she did know this – the story books didn't do the experience justice.

When she finally needed to breath she pulled away, for once speechless. Aaron's face was red and his smile shy. They gazed silently at one another, lost entirely to the moment, when the snapping of a twig in the darkness beyond the fire jerked them from the lightheaded reverie and they turned as one to see a slight, shadowy figure step into the circle of light. Aaron leapt to his feet, his sword snatched up from his side, and Emily had an arrow pointed at the invader before it could take another step.

"Identify yourself," she demanded.

The figure chuckled unexpectedly.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked again, raising his sword higher.

"Calm down, handsome," said the rather gravelly voice, and the figure pulled back its hood, "I come in peace."

"What on earth are you doing here?" Emily gaped, dropping her bow.

"Oh come on," Elle Greentree smirked, placing herself daintily next to the fireside, "Do you honestly think I'd let you come out here with just a lot of men for backup? I won't pretend I wasn't a little offended that you didn't ask me along. You need me, Princess. You just don't know it yet."

**T.B.C**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Just to let everyone know, this is going to be twelve chapters long. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts :)**

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

"I brought my plate," Elle said conversationally, "Seems pretty sensible to see what you're up against, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does," Emily scowled, certain that Elle had picked that moment to reveal her presence on purpose, "And you couldn't have mentioned it back at the palace before we left?"

"Why, I was busy tending to dear William. I had his wellbeing on my mind."

"Most noble of you, Madam," Aaron bowed his head, scrambling to his feet and moving away, "I shall leave you to your ministrations."

Elle opened the pack that she had set down beside her and pulled out the carefully wrapped plate, using the edge of the cloth to lovingly polish it before propping it against a nearby tree. Despite herself, Emily moved so that she could have a good look at whatever Elle had to show her. There was no point in letting her bad mood get in the way of potential life – saving details. Not when said life had taken a sudden and rather interesting sidestep. The sidestep in question was busy on the other side of the clearing, tending to the stirring horses and pretending that he wasn't listening to the conversation. Emily didn't even realise she was staring until Elle cleared her throat and moved her hands pointedly over the plate.

A small, dark castle swam into focus, looking every inch the seat of evil that they knew it to be. A poetic cloud of bats streamed from under the roof of the tallest tower and disappeared into the night.

"Nice looking place," Emily said dryly, "Really homey."

"Well what were you expecting, unicorns and rainbows? This is dear Erin we're talking about. Now, you see the tower that the pets just left? That's where she keeps prisoners, so I imagine that's where Jennifer is. And these pleasant looking chaps," she indicated the five men who had appeared, "Will almost certainly be guarding it."

Emily looked carefully at the men; she already recognised Ian and the double agent Frank, but the other three were new to her. Two were small, one with dark hair and the other a reddish brown, and the other tall with horrible scars and burns covering his skin.

"The dark haired one is Adrian," Elle pointed, "And the other small one is Karl Foxred. The one with the scars is Randall Fisher. No one knows what happened to him; he just stumbled into the castle one day and I suppose Erin recognised one of her own."

"And there's just the five? Well, there are seven of us!"

"Six," Elle corrected, "I don't fight with men."

"Well, six then," Emily said excitedly, "There's still enough of us!"

"Well," Elle dragged out the single syllable as though it tasted of something pleasant, "You'd think so. But Erin has servants loyal to her, of course, and then there is this ray of sunshine…"

The five men morphed into one; tall, with a shaved head, an unnerving smile and an oddly animalistic look in his eyes.

"This is Vincent, Erin's personal bodyguard. And in case you're wondering, she doesn't keep him close because he's the favourite. It's because she can't let him out of her sight for fear of what he might do."

"Wow," Emily murmured, "And we have to get through him if we want to get to her."

"Yes. You'll need a plan where Vincent is concerned, and a good one at that. He's almost as smart as young Spencer Wordsmith, and strong as an ox."

Trying to ignore the look on Elle's face that almost seemed to be suggesting she was enjoying herself, Emily sighed.

"So apart from the fantastic five, the mad bodyguard, the loyal servants and the fact that Erin is a witch who probably knows we're coming, it's a basic straight-in and straight-out rescue operation?"

"You make it sound so hard when you put it like that."

"That's because it is!" Emily exclaimed, "Aaron, did you hear all of that?"

"Yes," he confessed, leaving the horses and making his way over, stepping carefully over the still sleeping forms of the other men, "And I suspected it wouldn't be quite so simple, although I do still believe we have the element of surprise."

"What's the plan, handsome?" Elle grinned, studying him carefully, "I know you've got one."

With a slow nod, he began to speak.

"OK. Here's what I think we should do…"

_**-ONCEUPONATIME-**_

As soon as they were roused from their sleep, Anderson and Will were sent on a scouting mission and returned within the hour, reporting that Erin's castle was much closer than they had originally calculated and that, as with most castles, what looked like the servant's entrance was guarded by one rather dopey looking valet. Elle took the opportunity to unwrap Will's head dressing and examine him whilst Aaron filled them in on the plan. They would approach the castle on foot, leaving the horses tethered in a well hidden clearing or copse. Will, using his head wound as a ruse, would pretend to be a beggar and talk the guard into sharing a drink with him, giving the man a nip of a sleeping draught that Elle would make for them. Once the man was asleep, Will would take his keys and let himself in, checking that the door didn't lead immediately to a kitchen or occupied space. If it did, he would take care of the threat as best he could before the others could get there to back him up. Once inside, they would split up and one group would locate Jennifer whilst the other found Erin Blackheart and did away with the witch for once and for all.

"All that remains," Aaron said, when he had finished outlining, "Is to decide who will be in which group. How can we best split ourselves?"

"I want to get Jennifer," David said quickly, ignoring the smirks and raised eyebrows, "I have a few words to say to those bastards who took her."

"Then I'll lead the other," Aaron said amiably, "Does anyone else have a preference?"

"I'm with you," Emily grimaced, "Erin has made my father's life hell. I want to be the one to make her pay."

"Wherever you go, princess, I go," Anderson jumped in, earning himself an unexpectedly warm smile from Elle and a pat on the back from Derek. The bodyguard's loyalty had been unwavering in the face of their adversity, and it had not gone unnoticed.

"Looks like you two are with me then," David addressed Derek and Will, "Are you ready to get some revenge?"

"So ready," Will reached up and gingerly touched his freshly dressed wound, "No one beats me in a fight twice."

It was odd to hear such ferocity coming from someone as quiet as Will, and the laughter that followed meant that the group was in relatively high spirits as they rode off to face their foes. Elle rode with them as far as the clearing, perched on the back of Derek's horse, and was so quiet once they arrived that most of them forgot she was there.

As they proceeded on foot, all but Will dressed for battle, she stayed behind and wondered how it was that not one had thought to ask exactly what she meant when she had said that she didn't fight with _men. _

**T.B.C**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Thanks for reviews and alerts :)**

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

As it turned out, Will didn't even need to talk the valet into letting him sit down and share a drink. The valet, a nasty looking sallow faced man, obviously saw an easy target. He pushed Will to the ground and searched him, taking his flask and his purse. Then, grinning nastily, he downed half the bottle and promptly dropped to the ground, fast asleep. Derek scurried out from his hiding place and helped Will drag the man out of sight, taking back the purse and cutting the string that held the enormous bunch of keys to the valet's waist.

"He just can't wait to get started, can he?" David said wryly, watching Derek do exactly what Aaron had told him not to and accompany Will on his first cautious trip into the castle.

"Maybe he's got the right idea," Aaron mused, "Will does only have his sword. He's not protected."

From his vantage point, able to see through the open door and beyond, Anderson waved, the signal to show that the area was clear and they could follow him in. He sprinted across the open ground and was in the door before the other three had even fought their way through the greenery they were ensconced in. Emily, once free, ran as fast as she could and beat her companions there; she suspected that Aaron had slowed his pace in order to stay at David's side, the older man being understandably slower than the rest of them.

"If we get out of this alive," David gasped, leaning against the wall, "I'm taking up running. I rely on that damn horse far too much."

"If you can't stand the heat, Old Man," Derek laughed, easily avoiding the swat to his head.

"You don't even know what heat is, son," David growled.

"Alright, that's enough," Aaron said, his gaze focused on their immediate surroundings and the encouraging lack of enemies, "We need to decide which ways we're going to go."

Emily, choosing to remain silent so that she could think better, was surprised at the airy feel to the corridor in which they had found themselves. Despite the fact that it only appeared to be a service corridor, there was a rich tapestry on the wall and it was warm. Too warm in fact. She took an experimental dozen steps in one direction and listened carefully. There was the distinct sound of crockery and chattering voices.

"The kitchen is down here," she said, her voice low, "So I vote we go that way and see where we come out."

They proceeded as silently as possible, using a tiny hand mirror to look around the corners. It got colder as they moved away from the kitchen and with every corner that they didn't meet someone, they became more cautious. Their luck ran out when they got to the bottom of a winding stone staircase and walked into a maid carrying a large tray; the girl was startled and stumbled backwards, only keeping hold of the tray because her grip had tightened in fear. Derek moved quickly, one arm holding the girl to him and the other covering her mouth. With wide eyes she stared at Emily, who realised that the younger woman had had enough time to scream before he caught her, but had not done so.

"Derek, uncover her mouth."

"If she screams-"

"She's not going to scream, are you?"

The girl shook her head as best she could, and Derek reluctantly freed her mouth.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded.

"Emily Ravenhair, daughter of King Jason, the ruler of this land. We have come to rescue my sister, Jennifer. What's your name?"

"Ashley," the girl replied, "I have been tending to your sister, bringing her meals. She is very kind."

Fighting the rush of joy that she felt in hearing Jennifer was still alive, Emily kept her voice low and non-threatening.

"Ashley, you understand our dilemma. If we let you go, you will go to your mistress."

"I won't," Ashley said immediately, "I hate her. I am only here because my father owed her for a favour and could not repay his debt, so he gave me to her as a slave."

Almost unable to believe their luck, Emily could feel an idea begin to form in her head.

"Ashley, if you help us to find my sister and Erin, you can come with me and work at my palace. Can you do that?"

"Can I?" Ashley said excitedly, "I don't want to be here. I hate the way her men look at me."

In some astonishment, Emily's band of merry men watched as Ashley gave them comprehensive instructions for getting to the tower and to what she called Erin's 'day room'.

"Well, that was a stroke of luck," David said as he watched Ashley run down the corridor towards the kitchen, promising to be waiting for them should they succeed.

"And to think you would have just tied her up and shoved her in a cupboard," Emily said jauntily, skipping lightly up the stairs towards the heavy wooden door at the top, "It's amazing what the power of speech can do for us, don't you think?"

_**-ONCEUPONATIME-**_

They split at the top of the grand staircase, David and his team heading right and Emily, Aaron and Anderson turning left. Emily wasn't sure how the others were feeling, but she felt totally exposed with half the group gone, and spent most of the time looking over her shoulder. The woven mats that covered the floor were half a blessing and half a curse; the mats meant that they would be able to hear the slight crunch of approaching footsteps, but also meant, of course, that someone would be able to hear them. Swords drawn, they proceeded painfully slowly.

At each corner, Aaron pulled out his mirror and Emily could feel her blood pounding until he waved the all clear and they carried on. It was going relatively well until he pulled the mirror back in a panic and signalled that the way was very much not clear. There was nowhere to hide in the empty corridor and it was too far to run; they pressed themselves to the wall and watched as a very bored looking butler shuffled past and didn't turn their corner. When he was out of sight, Emily slid down the wall and landed lightly on the floor.

"I'm amazed he didn't hear my heart beating," Emily whispered, "One more like that and I'll need carrying out of here."

"Well, let's get moving then," Aaron said, "Are you going to let go of me?"

"I'm so sorry!" Emily exclaimed, dropping his hand and blushing furiously, "I didn't even realise."

"No broken fingers," Aaron shrugged, looking into his mirror once again and moving off, "No harm done."

Anderson's snigger was all too obvious as they came to what was thankfully the last corner. A vast wooden door, intricately carved, was all that stood between them and Erin Blackheart.

And two of her men, armed with swords and looking particularly moody and threatening.

"That's Frank!" Emily mouthed, "And Karl Foxred."

"I'll take Frank," Aaron murmured, "You two take Karl. As quietly as you can."

Karl was on the floor before he knew what was happening, Anderson taking his legs out from underneath him. He opened his mouth to yell, but Emily pressed her hand determinedly to his mouth. His eyes wide, he fought viciously, but he couldn't fight the weight of two people and Anderson was able to bind his hands and feet. Emily stuffed a handkerchief in his mouth and they dragged him away from the door. She saw a few flashes of Aaron struggling besides her, but couldn't do anything to help him. Frank was a big man, and when she heard a groan followed by a weight crashing to the floor, she thought for a moment that Aaron had been overcome.

But then Anderson was moving and Frank was bound in the same way as Karl. The man was unconscious with an angry red mark on his neck, and Aaron wiped his brow as they dragged him to join his comrade.

"Are we ready?" Emily whispered, taking out her sword once more. If she had been in a slightly more coherent mind-set, she would have wondered why Erin hadn't noticed the very obvious ruckus outside her door. The other two nodded grimly, Anderson shoving the door open, and they tumbled into the room beyond.

Emily gasped.

"Good afternoon," Erin smiled, stood with her wand poised and her mad bodyguard leering nastily, "I must say, I'm surprised it took you this long to get here."

**T.B.C**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Thanks for reviews and alerts :) I like this chapter a lot…**

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

Having made their way to the bottom of the tower at the other end of the castle, David, Derek and Will weren't taking their final approach in quite the same way; rather, they were sprinting and making as much noise as they could doing it. Their light armour clanged as they raced up the stairs and once or twice Derek, in the lead, yelled to David at the back. The plan was simple; lure the guards towards them and face them on the long and winding staircase, where they would not expect to fight, and throw them off their game.

It worked like a dream. The three guards, Ian, Adrian and Randall the horribly scarred man, came careering down the stairs and collided head on with Derek. The prince fell heavily and immediately began to grapple with Adrian, who had grabbed him and was trying to get his hands around his throat. Exhibiting some of his thirst for revenge that he had displayed earlier, Will leapt on Ian with a yell and crashed them into the wall, whilst Randall who had clumsily tried to grab David was dispatched with a simple trip and sent tumbling down the stair case with a horrible crunch. Will had rather impressively wrestled Ian on to the floor and knocked him out with a single blow to the head. He left him lying on the stairs and wiped the blood away from his mouth, grinning as he did.

"That felt good," he said, picking up his sword.

"Good for you son," David clapped him on the shoulder, and turned to look at Derek who was still grappling with Adrian, "I suppose we better help him."

"Oh you think?" Derek yelled, flipping Adrian onto his back and cracking his head on the cold stone, finally knocking him out, "Thanks for the help guys."

"We had your back," David smirked, surveying the damage, "Now I don't know about you but I want out of this place. And I want that girl safe."

At the top of the staircase was a room with a small table covered in playing cards and three upturned chairs. Beyond that was another small staircase which David proceeded up alone, following some knowing looks from his companions. The wooden door at the top was locked but he made short work of it, hurling himself against it until he crashed into the room. It was spartan, just a bed and a small table, but complete with a rather lovely feature in the princess that was currently rushing towards him.

"David! What are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you," he said dumbly, "And get rid of that witch once and for all."

"Thank you," she said, and promptly kissed him. He stood stiffly for a moment, surprised at her tenacity when they were still in danger, but couldn't help but respond once his brain had recovered. She pulled away and then kissed him again, and he groaned when they heard laughter coming from the doorway. Derek and Will were stood there, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

"If you're done, Old Man, we've still got to get away from here," Derek drawled.

"You can be quiet," David blushed, taking Jennifer's hand and moving quickly across the room, "Let's go and find the others."

_**-ONCEUPONATIME-**_

"I didn't think it would be so easy getting you here as well," Erin said, "I felt sure that a ransom note at least would be in order."

"What are you talking about?" Emily said cautiously, taking a small step backwards and eyeing the bodyguard.

"Your father has been insufferably noble in his ruling of this kingdom," Erin shrugged, the black silk of her gown rippling in time with the movement, "And I realised that the only thing he loves more than his crown is his daughters, so it's very simple really. To make him give up his kingdom, all I need to do is take you away from him. I must say you've made my life much easier by bringing yourself here."

"Well I hate to break it to you, Madam Blackheart, but I'm not staying. And neither is my sister."

"Your naïve optimism will only make it more amusing when I defeat your pathetic father once and for all," Erin sighed, twirling her wand in her fingers and aiming it straight at Anderson's head, "So really all I have left to do is get rid of this dynamic duo."

"That's not going to happen!" Anderson yelled, rushing towards her, "I-"

"FREEZE!" Erin screamed, yellow sparks shooting from her wand and hitting him square in the chest. He stopped mid-run, his sword extended in front of him, and his face contorting into a horrible shape that suggested he was in some sort of pain.

"Anderson!" Emily cried, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Can you hear me?"

His only answer was a low and desperate groan, and a slight shifting of his eyes as he tried to look at her. With the rest of his face unmoving, the movement was oddly disturbing.

"Well, that was easy," Erin smiled, moving to sit in a large winged armchair and keeping her wand aimed at Emily, "Vincent, you can play for a while. I'd rather you didn't kill him but if the fancy takes you..."

Aaron, who had been quiet and watchful up until that moment suddenly found himself confronted by the bodyguard. Vincent had his own sword drawn and he lunged for Aaron, the smile on his face only slipping for a moment when Aaron parried him easily and squared up. He threw himself into the fight, furiously trying to knock Vincent's sword from his hand. Emily watched helplessly, knowing that as soon as she took a step towards the fight, Erin would raise her wand and it would all be over. She tried to stay quiet, only letting her fear get the better of her when Vincent had managed to back Aaron into a corner and with a decisive blow, knocked his sword away. With the maniacal glint in his eye that Elle had showed her, Vincent threw aside his own weapon and put his hands around Aaron's neck. They tumbled to the ground and Aaron began what Emily could only call a fight for his life, the fancy of killing him having very obviously taken the other man. Aaron's fists pounded on the sides of Vincent's head, and when the bodyguard had to stop to adjust his grip Emily hoped that Aaron might be winning. He brought his knee up sharply underneath Vincent's bulk and extracted a groan from the bigger man, although that soon turned to a horrible laugh when he pressed even harder on Aaron's throat.

"You're killing him!" Emily screamed, as Aaron stopped moving altogether, "Stop!"

With what she suspected was almost superhuman effort, Aaron turned his head in her direction, and she was so busy staring into his dull eyes that she didn't notice the thundering footsteps and the new presence in the room until it had thrown a phial of potion into Vincent's sneering face and he became, rather quickly, a very irritated looking rabbit.

"Elle!" Emily gasped, "I thought you didn't fight with men."

"He's not a man," the witch replied venomously, aiming a kick in the rabbit's direction that sent it scuttling under a table where it growled as threateningly as it could, "He's a monster. And _she_ is very far from being a man. I don't know why you didn't just ask me."

"Elle Greentree," Erin interjected, rising from her chair and gliding across the room, "I haven't seen you since the last time I had to teach you a lesson. Been hiding, have we?"

"You could say that," Elle agreed amiably, looking woefully unprepared dressed in her heavy travelling cloak, armed with nothing but the empty phial, "But it's what I've been doing that should be of interest to you."

"The life of a small time country witch means nothing to me, Madam Greentree. I have yet to meet one that I could call equal."

"You said that the last time we met, my dear Erin," Elle noted, tossing aside the phial that she still held and catching Emily's eye in the process, just for a moment. The phial shattered near Aaron's head and both women were relieved to see that he flinched away from the noise, still very much alive. Emboldened, Elle continued.

"And I thought about it for a long time. You say that only your equal could ever have the power to defeat you."

"Yes. And if you had a thousand years to search, you would never find her."

"I beg to differ," Elle shrugged, I believe I know exactly where to look."

"And yet I see no saviour here," Erin sneered, taking a few steps towards Elle until they were almost face to face, "Only a few inept men, a spoiled princess and a country witch who dabbles in potions and fortune telling."

"That might be true," Elle agreed, and Emily noticed that her hand sneaked under her cloak and seemed to grip something underneath it, "But there is someone else here. Maybe you need this to help you see!"

With a flourish, she pulled her crystal plate from underneath her cloak and held it in front of Erin's face. The older witch only glanced at her own reflection, but she let out a terrible piercing scream that seemed to go on and on, rattling Emily to the core. She brought her hands up to her ears, noticing Elle do the same, and watched in fascinated horror as Erin Blackheart, terror of the land, just seemed to turn to dust and cover the floor. As soon as the scream ended, Anderson burst into life and fell to his knees, gasping.

Elle dropped her hands from her head and prodded the nearest pile of dust with the toe of her boot.

"Well," she said conversationally, "That went as well as could be expected."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Only one more chapter left after this one! Thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews and the alerts :)**

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

The scream that echoed through the corridors of the castle was such a surprise, and so horrible, that it forced Derek to his knees with a cry of his own. The other three, further behind him, managed to stay on their feet and just clapped their hands over their ears. When it was finally over, they pulled the prince to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" David gasped.

"It was horrible," Jennifer said, rolling her head experimentally as though the scream was trapped in her ears, "But that wasn't human. Do you think they've beat Erin?"

"I really hope so," Will piped up, "I just want to go home."

The sight of a pile of dust and a rabbit with ideas above its station was very welcome as the four tumbled into the room. The sight of Elle and Emily crouched over an unmoving Aaron was not so much.

"Is he alright?" Derek asked anxiously, leaning over Aaron's prone form. Elle tutted and batted him away, carefully examining the marks around Aaron's neck and lifting his eyelids to look at his pupils.

"He'll live," she said finally, allowing the room to release a collective breath before she continued, "But he'll be very sore for a while."

She reached into her cloak and pulled out a bunch of leaves. Selecting one, she placed it gently on his tongue and closed his mouth. Emily, who had yet to relinquish her hold on Aaron's hand, finally lifted her eyes from his face and saw her sister watching her keenly.

"Jen," she smiled, "Thank goodness."

She pulled her sister firmly towards her, enveloping her in a hug and finally allowing the fear that she had felt to manifest itself. A few tears wet Jennifer's golden hair, and she reached up to wipe her sister's face.

"I'm alright, Em."

"I know. I'm just so glad that you're safe."

"Em?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love him?"

"Maybe," she mumbled, "Do you love _him_?"

"Maybe."

With secret grins they pulled apart and watched lazily as Elle gave Anderson a leaf to chew on, and co-ordinated the acquisition of one of the long velvet curtains to make a sling for Aaron until he woke. They rolled him onto it and the four men grabbed a corner each, wrapping the material around their hands for leverage.

As they left they saw Frank and Karl glaring angrily as they fought against their bonds.

"What should we do with them?" Anderson asked, prodding Karl with his foot.

"Leave them," Emily replied, "Without a leader they'll probably end up killing each other."

They were met on the grand staircase by the servant girl, Ashley, who had donned a cloak since the last time they had spoken. The girl's cautious smile soon became a frown when she saw the makeshift stretcher.

"Is he alright?" she gasped, her hands over her mouth.

"No problem that some sleep and TLC won't solve," Elle assured her.

"Can I still come with you, princess?" Ashley implored, skipping down the stairs besides them, "Did you mean it?"

"Of course. Have you spoken to your father?"

Her face darkening, Ashley looked down at her boots, "I never want to see him again. He sold me. I can't mean that much to him."

"It's alright," Emily soothed, her arm around Ashley's shoulders almost instantly, "I won't make you. Are you ready to leave now?"

"I've been waiting for this day for three years. I'm ready."

_**-ONCEUPONATIME-**_

Much later that evening, having collected the horses and begun the ride back in earnest, they settled down to camp. Aaron, who had been propped carefully in front of Derek on the prince's horse, had woken mid-afternoon and promptly fallen asleep again. When they stopped they laid him close to the hastily assembled fire and Elle tended him whilst the others set about making camp.

"How's he doing?" David called over his shoulder from where he was rubbing down the horses.

"He'll be awake soon. Better make enough soup for him," she nodded to Anderson, who was chopping vegetables.

Sure to her word, Aaron was awake and sitting up by the time the food was ready. They gave him a spoon and he dropped it, weakened somewhat by his near death experience.

"I'll help you," Emily volunteered, filling his bowl and taking the spoon, "Just tell me when you've had enough."

"Okay," he rasped, in what Elle had said would be his voice for the next few days. She carefully spooned the soup into his mouth, half listening to the easy conversation of the others. From her place on the other side of the fire, Jennifer watched them sneakily; the way that Emily gently touched a rag to the side of his mouth, the way that his eyes followed her every move, and she smirked into her bowl. David, seated next to her, noticed and nudged her.

"I don't know what _you're_ laughing at," he whispered.

"Oh please. I do not moon like that."

"Not yet," he breathed in her ear. She blushed and glanced into his warm brown eyes. He quickly kissed her ear, and she let out a shuddering breath.

"My goodness. What am I doing?"

"Living."

She snorted into her bowl, tears of mirth forming in her eyes.

"What a line! Have you got any more like that, your Majesty?"

"Stick around and maybe you'll find out."

After the usual good hearted storytelling, they settled down to sleep. Ashley offered to keep the first watch, wanting desperately to contribute to the group, and she retreated with Will to a reasonable distance. Emily lay down close to Aaron and, when no was one looking, laid her hand on his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Helping me rescue Jennifer. Taking a beating for me. Being wonderful."

"I'd do it all again," he whispered, "Any time you need me."

"I think I love you."

Her comment was met by a silence long enough to make her lift her head and look at him. His eyes shut, he was breathing deeply, evidentially asleep. She giggled and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, settling back down next to him.

"I love you too," he murmured.

**T.B.C**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – And here's the last chapter! Thank you all so much for the support, and I'm so glad that you've enjoyed it :)**

**For disclaimer see chapter one.**

"Penny?"

Cracking her eyes open, Penelope found a very excitable five year old perched on the side of her bed. As soon as she'd found out Jack was staying with her she'd made him a bed on the floor of her tiny room, and regretted it every morning since. He was a ball of energy that seemed to have no concept of night and day. It had been a tiresome few days.

"Good morning, young man," she groaned, "Is it even light outside yet?"

"Yes silly," Jack giggled, clambering further onto the bed, "It's time for breakfast."

Breakfast had become a rather companionable affair since the others had left, with Penelope invited to join her young charge, Spencer and King Jason for the meal. Her master seemed quite taken with Jack, and after the breakfast things had been taken away she had become accustomed to leaving the boy with the king for a few hours. This morning was no different.

"Can we play chess?" Jack asked. His version of 'playing chess' involved watching the two men and being allowed to move the pieces for one of them, with no idea that he was being subliminally taught the rules of the game. It was the same way that Jason had taught his daughters to play when they were small.

"Of course we can," Jason smiled, "Hop up."

And that is how, an hour later, the returning victorious party entered the great hall to find Jack curled in King Jason's lap, moving whichever piece the man pointed to. Spencer, sat facing the door, jumped to his feet when he saw them, knocking the board flying.

"Daddy!" Jack cried, scrambling down and barrelling towards his father. Emily caught him before he could crash into Aaron.

"Be careful, baby. Daddy is a bit sore."

Jack nodded gravely and slowly wrapped his arms around his father's leg. Aaron reached down and stroked the boy's hair, his slightly pained smile easing in the presence of his son. They helped him to one of the abandoned chairs and Emily lifted Jack onto Aaron's lap where he hid his head in his father's chest and refused to move.

Across the room Jason had hurried to Jennifer's side, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Thank goodness. Thank goodness," he chanted, taking her hands in his and pulling her close to him, "Thank goodness you're safe."

As the rest of the group piled into the room, there was a scream from the empty doorway and a whirlwind threw itself at Prince Derek, pushing him into the wall. The whirlwind, also known as Penelope, peppered his face with punctuated kissed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she babbled.

Prince Derek grinned, and let her burn herself out before he shrugged as best he could in her iron grip, "You're welcome sweetheart."

"Father, Erin Blackheart had been defeated. We shall never have to worry about her again," Emily said, "You can rule in peace."

Slightly overwhelmed, Jason sank back into the other chair and shook his head. Spencer perched on the table besides him.

"I'd like to stay and help you," the doctor said, "If you'll have me. I have a lot of ideas and now that Erin is out of the way I –"

Jason stopped the flow with his hands held weakly in front of him, "Spencer, you'd be very welcome. You don't need to explain yourself to me."

"And I have something else to tell you," Emily added, resting one hand on Aaron's shoulder and stroking his hair with the other, and waiting for Jason to notice. As the truth sank in, a slow smile spread over the king's face, and when he saw Jennifer reach for David's hand, he smiled even more.

"Oh," he said faintly.

_**-ONCEUPONATIME-**_

Very early the next morning, Emily awoke to find her sister was already out of her bed, and she rushed to the window to look into the garden. Jennifer's hair was just visible as she walked the furthest path from the castle, joined firmly at the hand with King David. To Emily's surprise, Penelope and Prince Derek seemed to be with them, Penelope's arm threaded through Derek's. With a deep chuckle, Emily moved away from the window and let herself quietly out of the door.

As she hurried past the library she heard the unmistakeable sound of a child laughing and slipped through the door. Aaron and Jack were curled in one of the largest chairs and Spencer was stood before them, manipulating a silver coin so it appeared that it was coming from behind Jack's ear.

"How did it get there, Daddy?" he squealed.

"Magic," Aaron grinned.

"Good morning," Emily said, running her hand subtly across Aaron's shoulders and into his hair, "What's going on here?"

"Spencer's doing magic!" Jack cried, "Look."

"Shall we see if the princess has one behind her ear as well?" Spencer smiled mischievously, reaching for Emily's hair and brushing it out of the way, "Oh wow. Look!"

He opened his hand to reveal a different coin, offering it to Jack to inspect. While the boy was occupied Emily dropped a kiss on the top of Aaron's head.

"What's all this noise in my library?" grumbled a voice from the door, and King Jason strode in looking younger and less put upon than he had for a long time.

"Spencer's magic!" Jack jumped up and showed the coins to Jason.

"Magic? We better not tell Madam Greentree. She'll be annoyed if she thinks there's someone poaching on her turf."

"I won't tell," Jack whispered, "She might turn Spencer into a rabbit like she did to the bad man."

"You told him?" Emily raised an eyebrow, looking down at Aaron who shrugged.

"Only the interesting parts."

"I want to be a knight when I grow up!" Jack jumped up and down, "Can I be a knight?"

"I think you can be whatever you want to be," Aaron said, scooping him up, "And I have a question for you. How would you like the princess to be your new mom?"

"Really?" Jack gasped, his eyes wide, "Does that mean Jason would be my new grandpa?"

"I guess it does," Aaron nodded, "Is that alright?"

"YES!"

"Well then," Jason reached out and pulled Emily close to his side, "It seems that this hare-brained scheme has worked out rather better than I hoped it would."

And after that day, they all lived happily after; Jason ruled over a peaceful and prosperous kingdom, with Spencer by his side as his special advisor and his best friend. Jennifer married King David and went with him to the mountain lands of the north, where she was accepted by his citizens with open arms. Prince Derek took Penelope back to the desert lands with him, where his mother decided that she wholeheartedly approved of the match and Penelope the servant girl from the north became the darling of the people. Emily married Aaron and they split their time, with Jack, between King Max's kingdom and Jason's castle until Aaron retired and they moved to be with Jason permanently.

Yes, as is the nature of these stories, they lived happily after…well, almost.

But that's another story, for another day.

**A/N 2 – Pssst…me again ;) I just want to take a straw poll here – would people be interested in some shorter sequels/one shots set in this universe? Now I've set it up I don't really want to leave it alone…**


End file.
